Una historia sobrenatural
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Los hermanos Jones, Alfred y Matthew, quedan huerfanos después de que una criatura sobrenatural asesinara a sus padres. Años mas tarde son adoptados por una pareja de cazadores quienes les enseñan todo lo que necesitan saber sobre el aterrador mundo en las sombras. Fic AU.
1. Chapter 1

Desde la muerte e sus padres los hermanos Jones, Alfred y Matthew, han viajado por la carretera acabando con cada criatura no natural con la que se cruzan, su trabajo, ser cazadores.

Viajando en un antiguo pero muy bien cuidado Plymouth fury de 1958 color rojo, comprado por su padre en un arranque de fanatismo al ser idéntico al de una conocida historia de terror, auto que para ambos jóvenes se había convertido en su hogar.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa vida? Simple, como casi todos los cazadores que conocieran en los últimos 10 años, por una desgracia, un terrible acontecimiento que volteo sus vida al revés y los dejo ver, por primera vez, el horrible mundo detrás de lo que la gente llamaba normalidad. Para ellos esa desgracia llego el día 4 de julio diez años atrás, en medio en las celebraciones del día de la independencia y el cumpleaños del hermano mayor, entre los fuegos artificiales, los gritos de asombro y la diversión nadie escucho como dos adultos les gritaban a sus hijos, de 12 y 10 años, que se escondieran, que no se dejaran ver… "Alfred protege a tu hermano" fue el último grito del hombre antes de caer desgarrado por la garras de algo que ni siquiera debería existir. La madre había dejado de existir momentos antes. Alfred siempre había sido un niño curioso, demasiado para ser seguro y ese día lo comprobó, la cosa semihumana devoraba a su padre y debido a eso no presto atención al pequeño rubio que temblaba al verlo. Suerte que el niño tuvo la suficiente coherencia para no gritar y poder esconderse junto a su hermanito, semi desmayado, dentro de un mueble. Eso les salvo la vida.

Luego todo fue confusión y caras desconocidas, policías, médicos, psicólogos, cuidadores. Niños sin familia que tenían que vagar de un lado a otro, Alfred siempre preocupado de que su hermano no se alejara de él, cumpliendo con desesperación la ultima orden de su padre y con las pesadillas destrozando su joven mente. No fue hasta los 14 años que pudo ponerle nombre al horror vivido.

Fue un hermoso automóvil negro, aunque no tan hermoso como el rojo de su padre, el que casi lo atropelló, desde el vehículo dos hombres rubios se bajaron corriendo preocupados por el muchacho caído, afortunadamente no tenía ninguna herida visible pero se veía asustado y temblaba.

- ¡Eh! Chico, ¿estás bien? – pregunto uno de los hombres con un marcado acento francés, el otro, rubio, ojos verdes, cejas como orugas, se arrodillo a su lado buscando alguna herida visible. Suspiro aliviado al no ver ninguna.

- ¡¿Qué crees que hacer bloody kid?! –le grito con fuerza una vez supo que el muchacho estaba bien.- ¡lanzarte delante de mi auto no es buena idea! ¡Pudiste abollarlo! – el francés rió de forma cómica.

- No regañes así al garçon Arthur.- le regaño suavemente y le ofreció la mano al niño.- vamos, levántate.- pero la presión había sido demasiada para el jovencito quien aun temblaba, el miedo e morir atropellado se confundió con el miedo que sintió la noche del ataque e hizo lo que esa noche no puedo. Grito e terror, de angustia, de impotencia, abrazo sus piernas y se meció llamando a sus padres, suplicando por su vida. Ambos adultos se asustaron mucho y se miraron desconcertados y el francés solo atino a abrazar al chico buscando calmarlo.

Les costó más de 5 minutos lograr que el niño dejara de llorar.

- ¿Qué te sucedió pequeño? ¿Qué te da tanto miedo? – pregunto el francés, el llamado Arthur solo lo miraba con expresión sombría.

- Si les digo no me creerían.- murmuro Alfred ahogando un sollozo.- nadie jamás creería… - el cejon le coloco una mano en el hombro llamado su atención.

- Créeme chico, hemos visto cosas que asustaría a cualquiera, te aseguro que te creemos.- dirigió sus ojos verdes a su compañero y este asintió.- confía en nosotros.- el menor tomo la mano que el francés le ofrecía y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar una cerveza mientras nos dices que paso? – ante eso el galo volvió a reír.

- Cheri… creo que aun es muy niño para eso, ¿una hamburguesa con refresco seria más apropiado no? – ante la mención de una comida que llevaba dos años sin probar el adolescente asintió animado pero luego bajo la mirada apesadumbrado.

- No puedo.- dijo con verdadera tristeza en su voz.- mi hermanito esta esperándome en el refugio y bueno… él debe estar preocupado por mi.- ante su declaración ambos hombres volvieron a mirarse.

- No hay problemas pequeño.- la forma de ser el francés se diferenciaba muchísimo de la de su compañero, mas hosco.- podemos ir por él y llevarlo, ¿Qué dices? – El otro adulto solo bufo afirmativamente.- sube al auto chico, pero cuidado con ensuciarlo, Arthur es muy sensible cuando se trata de su nena.- le abrió la puerta invitándolo a sentarse en la parte trasera del vehículo.

- Claro, mi nena es más valiosa para mí que tu, Francis.- respondió el otro con acritud.- así que no la ensucies boy.- agregó sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Alfred llegaron al refugio donde vivían ambos hermanos, el joven corrió en busca de su hermano y ambos adultos se quedaron esperándolos fuera fumando, por alguna extraña razón ambos sentían que el chico se había cruzado en sus vidas por una razón. Después de años en la carretera los dos tenían claro que debían seguir sus instintos.

Al poco rato salió del edificio el jovencito en compañía de un niño que abrazaba a un oso de peluche blanco y que mantenía la mirada baja, era tan lindo como el mayor pero tenía un aura mucho más tranquila y dulce que el otro.

- Mira Mattie, ellos son las personas de las que te hable.- el menor levanto sus lindos ojos violeta para mirarlos, se veía asustado y algo perdido sujetándose de la mano del mayor. Francis se acerco sonriendo.

- Bonjuor pequeño.- lo saludo con un alegre tono francés.- me llamo Francis Bonefoy y mi compañero aquí es Arthur Kirkland.- apunto al otro rubio.- conocimos a tu hermano y él nos hablo de ti petit.- el pequeño solo asintió aun semi escondido detrás de su hermano.- por eso venimos a invitarte a comer algo delicioso.- al escuchar eso los ojos del menor se encendieron.

- Merci.- le dijo en un francés muy bueno.- me… me llamo Matthew Jones… un gusto.- su voz era mucho más suave que la del mayorcito de los dos, casi inaudible, los mayores se miraron sorprendidos de la gran diferencia entre los hermanos.

- Vamos Mattie, estos señores nos llevaran a comer hamburguesas y helado.- Alfred se veía feliz de que su hermano saliera y la ansiedad se le notaba, los adultos se sintieron un tanto preocupados pero ambos decidieron hacer de ese un buen día para los chicos. Y lo fue, hasta que tocaron el tema que tanto querían abordar: la reacción aterrada que el joven tuvo en el momento del casi accidente.

- Alfred.- el menor estaba con su segunda hamburguesa en la boca y su cara era de solo placer al comerla.- ¿De qué te asustaste tanto en el accidente? – pregunto Arthur. El chico palideció al instante y dejo su hamburguesa sobre el plato, su hermano menor, preocupado, pudo una mano en el brazo del mayor.

- Yo… - trago saliva.- no tenía miedo de morir atropellado pero… el verme en una situación así me hizo recordar otra cosa… - miro a su hermanito y suspiro.- les dije que no me creerían pero… quizás solo pueda confiar en ustedes ¿no? – había tan tristeza en la voz del chico que ambos mayores se sintieron obligados a proteger a los hermanos, definitivamente algo tenían que hacer por ellos. Además de que olían que lo que el chico les iba a contar tenía mucho que ver con su línea de trabajo. – Nuestros padres fueron asesinados.- dijo en voz baja.- y lo que los mato no era humano.- agacho la cabeza esperando las burlas, durante los primeros meses desde que mataran a su familia él se había empeñado en decir la verdad pero la gran mayoría de los que lo escuchaban o se reían o se compadecían de él, pensaban que se había vuelto loco de dolor. Así que aprendió a callar la verdad pero esta siempre estuvo dentro de él, suplicando salir, los héroes nunca mienten le dijo su padre y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía decir la verdad.

- ¿Lo viste?- preguntó el francés- ¿Viste a la cosa que mato a tus padres? – no había burla ni malicia en la voz de Francis si no que genuino interés, eso alentó al muchacho a seguir hablando.

- Si lo hice.- exclamo.- era extraño, muy largo, brazos largos y piel gris… - podía verlo claramente en su mente.- tenia dientes enormes y nada de pelo.- trato de describirlo lo mejor posible, ambos adultos se miraron.

- Un wendigo… probablement… ¿Qué dices tu mon ami? – le pregunto al otro rubio mayor, este asintió.

- Hubo hace algunos años una seguidilla de ataques de wendigos, no sería extraño.- Alfred, que no entendía nada, los miraba intrigado.

- ¿Wendigo? – pregunto. El francés asintió.

- Son unas créatures de lo más desagradables garçon, difíciles de matar y muy peligrosas.- se enderezo en su silla y acerco la cara a la de Alfred.- tuviste suerte cheri… - le sonríe de forma sincera antes de tomar su taza de café. El británico se quedo callado unos minutos mirando a la nada.

- En verdad la tuvieron.- expuso melancólico.- son muchos los que no la han tenido. Hemos visto muchos casos en que la familia completa perece… - encendió un cigarrillo y exhalo el humo antes de hablar.- supongo que nadie te creyó ¿verdad? – Al ver que el muchacho asentía sonrío.- pues nosotros sí y hemos visto cosas mucho peores.- agregó.

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que hacen ustedes? – la débil voz del menor de los hermanos apenas se escucho por encima de la zalagarda que llenaba el sitio.- ¿Porqué es que conocen esas… cosas? – Alfred los miro fijamente esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de su hermanito.

- Somos chasseurs muchacho, cazadores.- le dijo Francis en voz baja.- somos los que nos encargamos de aniquilar a todas esas criaturas de pesadilla para que las personnes duerman tranquilas en sus camas.- ambos pequeños se miraron emocionados.

- ¡¿Son algo así como héroes?! – preguntó Alfred con demasiado entusiasmo. - ¡Tienen que enseñarnos! – los dos mayores se miraron.

- No podemos Alfred, esta vida no es para niños.- replicó el hombre ingles.- es mejor si se mantienen lo más alejado posible de cualquier cosa sobrenatural. No es futuro para nadie.- había tal tono de tristeza en la voz de Arthur que podría haber desanimado a cualquier otro niño pero Alfred estaba decidido y su hermano, misteriosamente, también.

- No tenemos ningún futuro siendo huérfanos.- exclamó el mayor.- a las personas que nos cuidan les da lo mismo si vivimos o morimos, llévennos con ustedes por favor.- los ojos celestes de Alfred se llenaron de lagrimas y Arthur imagino que era la primera vez que lloraba desde que murieran sus padres.

- Malditos niños.- refunfuño.- ¡tsk! – se dio la vuelta y fumo su cigarrillo bastante molesto, el francés solo río.

- Déjenlo, es la misma actitud que toma siempre que sabe que fue derrotado.- le sonríe a ambos chicos.- pero no se hagan ilusiones, llevárnoslos no será nada facile.

- Yo no he dicho nada.- dijo el inglés apagando el cigarrillo.- esta vida no es para niños… y apúrense que tenemos un caso ¿o lo olvidaste frog? – tomo sus papas fritas y comenzó a comer enfurruñado en la silla. Francis, por su parte, les sonrío a los niños y comió elegantemente. Al terminar los mayores pagaron y los llevaron de vuelta al hogar de menores donde vivían.

Los días se les hicieron eternos a los hermanos pero el mayor no se desanimaba, estaba convencido de que los irían a buscar y los sacarían de allí.

- Ya verás Mattie.- le decía a su hermano.- vendrán a sacarnos de aquí y seremos héroes como ellos, no dejaremos que nadie más pase por lo que nosotros pasamos.- y el más pequeño asentía feliz. Pero de los cazadores no se sabía nada y cada día que pasaba sus esperanzas se apagaban.

Hasta que vieron aparecer el Chevrolet negro propiedad de los europeos, ambos niños lanzaron un grito y corrieron a la entrada para recibirlos; Francis traía su brazo en cabestrillo pero una sonrisa le iluminaba la cara, Arthur, por su parte, tenía un moretón en una mejilla y el ceño fruncido.

- Bon après-midi.- saludo entusiasmado.- ¿Cómo están? – movía su mano sana de un lado al otro, el cejón le golpeó el brazo para que se detuviera.- mes petits amis.- agregó cuando estuvo frente a ellos, el británico solo gruñó a modo de saludo.

El tedioso papeleo para sacar a los chicos les llevo toda la tarde pero al final lograron convencer a los encargados de que ellos eran familiares de los chicos que vivían en países lejanos y que sentían muy felices de haberlos podido encontrar. Los papeles falsos que se habían conseguido ayudaron mucho también.

Antes del anochecer los niños iban cómodamente sentados en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

Desde allí en adelante todo se podía resumir en entrenamientos, estudio y prácticas, lo adultos utilizaron sus contactos y otros métodos menos legales para recuperar la mayor parte de las pertenecías de los chicos, incluido el vehículo rojo de sus padres que Alfred se empeño en aprender a conducir lo más pronto posible.

Luego de enseñarles todo lo que ellos sabían los europeos los enviaron a la casa del gran mentor de los cazadores, aquel que prácticamente había entrenado a la gran mayoría de los que se dedicaban a eso y al que recurrían cada vez que necesitaban información: un alemán enorme y demasiado estricto. Con él terminaron su entrenamiento y lograron hacerse un nombre entre los demás cazadores al terminar con éxito varios trabajos importantes.

Ahora, años después de todo eso, los jóvenes se dirigían al más famoso bar entre los cazadores, el "House road", a encontrarse con sus mentores, les costó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de cuál era la verdadera relación entre ellos pero cuando se enteraron no les importo; seguían siendo los maestros, los que los salvaron, una muy extraña especie de padres. El chevy negro indicaba que ellos ya estaban allí, los jóvenes descendieron y entraron al ruidoso local.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, es una especia de crossover con Supernatural aunque esos personajes no salen en esta historia.

Nos vemos en u próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

El lugar apestaba a humo de cigarro, a cerveza, a sudor, sangre y algunas otras cosas menos claras, para los chicos ese era un buen lugar que les recordaba que tenían una especie de hogar en algún lado. Al abrir la puerta la siempre jovial cantinera, y dueña del lugar, Elizabetha, les dio la bienvenida.

- Hermanos Jones.- les saludo con su potente pero aun así dulce voz.- Que alegría verlos por acá, ¡Lilly! – Le gritó a la dulce y pequeña jovencita que hacía el trabajo de mesera.- dale a los Jones su cerveza de siempre que deben venir secos.- la jovencita asintió y corrió por las bebidas acostumbradas, mientras, en una mesa mas allá dos europeos comían y bebían animados.

- ¡Hey! – llamó el francés.- Alfred, Mattew, por acá estamos.- el ingles parecía algo desanimado y sujetaba su vaso de ron con fuerza.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Arthur? – preguntó el mayor de los hermanos sentándose al lado de ellos.

- Ya lo conoces mon cher, se pone así cada vez que ni logramos salvar a alguien.- a pesar de la actitud hosca y agresiva que intentaba proyectar el británico en realidad era una persona de buen corazón y mala actitud. Siempre se ponía así cuando las cosas no salían como esperaban y sobre todo cuando la víctima moría. Peor era cuando había niños involucrados, Arthur adoraba a los niños por mucho que quisiera disimularlo.

Quizás por eso Francis se había empeñado en enseñarles a separar el trabajo de los sentimientos, ya era bastante tener que cargar con una pareja que se emborrachaba y lloraba en cada trabajo fallido para tener que agregarle un par de "hijos" deprimidos por lo mismo.

- ¿Fue muy terrible? – Mathew era el más parecido en eso a Arthur, siempre preocupado del bienestar de las personas por encima del propio, Alfred admiraba eso pero también le asustaba que su hermanito corriera tantos riesgos.

- Una pareja de ancianos atormentados con los fantasmas de su nuera y sus nietos.- dijo el francés moviendo el vaso de vino y mirando su contenido como si fuera lo mas fascinante del lugar.- los acusaba de ser los causantes de que matara a los niños y su suicide… - bebió un largo sorbo de su vino de manera elegante.- llegamos tarde para salvar a la anciana.

Mattie dio un largo suspiro y bebió del vaso de cerveza con miel de maple que momentos antes la pequeña Lily puso en su mesa momentos antes. Alfred hizo lo mismo con su cerveza fuerte.

- Al final ni siquiera habían sido ellos los causantes, that woman was crazy… - gruño Arthur con un evidente tono ebrio.- solo se mató por que si.- dijo antes de beber otro sorbo de ron. Ambos hermanos no supieron que decir hasta que Alfred rompió el ambiente con un "Muero de hambre" que siempre significaba enormes ganancias para Eli.

- ¿Y en qué han estado ustedes garçons? – les pregunto un tanto más animado el francés.

- Regresamos de acabar a un fantasma hambriento.- respondió el menor de los Jones mientras Alfred incordiaba a la pequeña Lily con su pedido de comida.- enviamos su alma a donde pertenece.- Francis sonrío orgulloso de los chicos que había entrenado.

- Seguro Alfred lo aburrió con sus ideas tontas y el pobre espíritu salió huyendo.- dijo de pronto Arthur.- como siempre.- los tres lo quedaron viendo atónitos mientras el otro se ponía de pie y apuntaba al de ojos celestes.- y todo porque quisiste empezar a cazar tú solo ¿no? Ya soy grande para cazar los dos solos.- imitó la voz de Alfred.- eres un mal agradecido.- de vez en cundo Arthur le recriminaba a Alfred su decisión de empezar a cazar por su cuenta haciendo equipo solo con su hermano, aunque Francis se lo había tomado de lo mas bien, aunque con cierta aprensión que supo disimular, Arthur les había reprochado de que aun eran muy jóvenes como para pensar en salir a solas. Al final todo había terminado en un inglés amurrado y unos chicos subiéndose al automóvil que alguna vez fuera de su padre. Desde allí en adelante cada misión que tomaron, casi siempre modestas y no tan peligrosas, terminaba en éxito y eso los hacía sentirse orgullosos pero no quitaba el miedo de los ojos verdes del inglés.- estúpido americano.- concluyo su regaño antes de tomar el vaso de ron nuevamente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que apareció Elizabetha junto a ellos, la húngara traía la bandeja con la comida y se quedo mirando a Arthur, que se había desparramado en la silla, con una mueca burlona.

- Por eso nunca quise que nadie me acompañara, tener una pareja es terrible eh angol.- lo llamo en su idioma natal.- apenas y aguante que me dejaran a la pequeña Lily aquí y es que su testvér nos ayuda mucho con las finanzas.- fue dejando los platos sobre la mesa.- tomarle cariño a alguien en este trabajo es duro ¿igazságot? – igualmente le regalo una adorable sonrisa a los hermanos.

- Pero ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin amour? – Respondió el galo.- prefiero saber que ame a alguien, que tuve una famille.- ambos jóvenes se miraron avergonzados.

- Artie.- llamó el Alfred.- sabes que nos cuidamos, no exageres, además, somos los mejores ¿no? – remato el comentario con una estruendosa carcajada muy típica de él. A lo que el inglés respondió con un rosario de improperios dignos de un pirata.

- Bueno Mathew, en vista de que este par estará sacándose los ojos por un buen rato, que te parece ti tú y yo nos vamos a un sitio más… privé.- el francés se le insinuó al más joven quien se acurruco en la silla avergonzado-

- No… no es correcto Monsieur.- respondió el pobre.- us… usted tiene pareja y mister Kirkland me agrada mucho.-

- ¡Deja al niño en paz frog! – Arthur dejo de lado su pelea con Alfred para salvar la inocencia del menor.- No lo metas en tus perversiones.- le tira de la oreja alejándolo de Mattie.

Luego e eso el ambiente se relaja y comienzan a conversar de cosas triviales, mientras que Arthur y Alfred se interesaban las armas y los vehículos, los otros dos se preocupaban más de la investigación y el conocimiento de cada caso.

- Ustedes son unos brut, la investigación es importante para lo que hacemos.- el americano movió la mano en un gesto despectivo y sonrió.

- La investigación queda para ustedes, nosotros somos hombres de acción ¿no Arthur? – a pesar de que muchas veces discutían ambos eran más parecidos de que lo que les gustaba admitir. En cambio los hermanos eran muy diferentes, mientras que Alfred era más enérgico y escandaloso Mattie siempre se mantenía en silencio, más tímido y mucho más tranquilo que su hermano. A pesar de eso los mayores estaban seguros que ambos darían la vida por el otro.

La conversación derivo en el caso del fantasma hambriento, Mathew y Francis compartían información nueva y vieja sobre esos entes mientras que los otros dos hablaban, aunque más bien, discutían, sobre la mejor manera de darles caza.

- Todos saben que la mejor manera de acabar con ellos es quemando las pertenencias que lo liguen a este mundo.- argumentaba el mayor. El menor le discutía que así no se hacían las cosas y al final terminaron agarrándose las mejillas y tirándoselas de la manera más infantil.

- Mon cher.- intentaba clamarlos el galo.- no deberías permitir que le enfant te haga enfadar así.- le decía abrazándolo, lo que solo provoco que el inglés se lanzara contra su novio tachándolo de pervertido.

- ¡Tch! – exclamo Alfred.- al final siempre se pelean.- su hermano no quiso recordarle que fue él el que empezó con las discusiones y solo suspiro. Al final el rincón donde estaban se plago de risas y gritos.

Al rato Alfred se aburrió de la música, siempre tan deprimente y anticuada, que estaba puesta en el bar así que se puso de pie para ir a cambiarla. Saco una moneda de su bolsillo y se apoyo en la maquina buscando que poner, algo con estilo y ritmo, como él.

- Highway to hell.- apretó el botón y el ritmo de AC/DC inundo el bar. El rubio golpeaba el suelo con el pie llevando el ritmo embelesado con la canción.

- No es una mala elección aru, es raro que haya algo con ritmo en este lugar.- una voz desconocida pero con un timbre alegre lo sorprendió obligándolo a voltear rápidamente.

Se encontró mirando unos ojos de un extraño color ámbar, un rostro de rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro, largo, cuerpo menudo, más bajito que él. Una sonrisa bailaba en el rostro del desconocido.

- Si me sigues mirando así me gastare aru.- le dijo.- tapas el paso a la barra.- agregó mirando por encima del otro, empinándose en puntas de pie.- tengo sed aru.

El rubio mas alto no lograba quitar los ojos de el otro chico, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

- ¿Eh? HAHAHA.- río.- Lo siento dude, me emocione con la música.- agregó haciéndose a un lado para que el otro pasara, el chino sonrío algo turbado y avanzo hacía la húngara que organizaba los vasos limpios. Alfred, sin pensarlo, lo siguió y se coloco a su lado en la barra.- para compensar, ¿te puedo comprar una cerveza?

El joven asiático lo miro alzando levemente una ceja.

- Soy hombre aru.- le dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba que era un explicación que había dado varias veces antes.

- Lo note.- le respondió sinceramente.- y solo te ofrezco pagarte el trago.- jamás pensó que las "clases" del francés para ligar le sirvieran en un momento así. La sonrisa que le ofreció el otro hizo que valiera la pena.

- No bebo cerveza aru, quiero un ruso blanco.- le pidió a Elizabetha, quien, con una sonrisa extremadamente amplia, disfrutaba de todo el espectáculo.

- ¡Guau! Eres de tragos fuertes ¿eh? – Pregunto Alfred, abrió su billetera y canceló.- agrégame una cerveza también.- le pidió a la húngara que seguía los movimientos de ambos con los ojos brillantes.- ¿Quieres que compartamos una mesa?, no es común ver gente como tu aquí.- confesó.

- Xie xie.- respondió el chino en su idioma.- pero mi compañero me espera, saldremos a misión esta tarde y ya sabes aru… puede ser el último trago.- esa era una broma muy común entre los cazadores, cualquiera podía ser el último trago, el último cigarrillo, el último adiós. Mencionarlo hacía más real esa posibilidad y te obligaba a disfrutar cada cosa.

- Esta bien… - Alfred sintió cierta aprensión ante ese comentario y, tomando su botella de cerveza, se adelanto para volver a su mesa. El chino lo siguió con la mirada cuando se iba y palideció al ver a quienes estaban en la mesa con él.

Para nadie en la mesa paso desapercibido el momento de "acercamiento" del joven Alfred ante el chino pero mientras Mathew se reía burlesco de la situación Arthur y Francis se miraron entre ellos incomodos. Para cuando volvió Alfred la situación estaba bastante tensa.

- Dude What's up? – preguntó al ver las caras de los otros dos. Al ver que no les respondían miro a su hermano- ¿Mattie? – el menor se encogió de hombros tan confundido como él.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos… - empezó a decir Arthur.

- No me molesta que él esté aquí mon amour.- lo interrumpió Francis.- solo que la mala suerte hizo que nuestro chico se fijara en él.- Alfred, que no entendía nada los miraba a ambos con expresión perpleja.

- ¿Conocen al chino? –les preguntó.

- Mon ami, esa es una… curiosa historia.- Francis apoyo el codo en la mesa y la cara en la mano mirándolo fijamente.- Ese chico que ves allí se llama Wang Yao y fue el amante de Arthur.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este apasionante fic(?)

Espero les haya gustado y le agradezco mucho a las personas que leyeron y aun mas a las que dejaron reviews(?) 3

Tamat: Pues si es FrUk, aunque no sea la pareja principal (ya pronto se verá cual es) Habrá bastante de ellos a lo largo de la historia.

Usurilantio: Ya ves por que sale China como principal(?). Bueno, si historia y la relación con los demás chicos se ira armando a lo largo de la historia. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo nuevo.

Besos, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

- Esto paso harán unos… trois annés.- comenzó a narrar el francés.- Arthur y yo tuvimos una pelea terrible, una de esas en que uno piensa que no va a volver haber amour. Nos separamos por algunos días.- ambos hermanos intentan recordar cuando fue eso pero los mayores pasaban mucho tiempo fuera y no los veían constantemente.- y fue en ese momento que nuestro querido sourcils conoció a Yao.- lo apunto con la barbilla.

"En realidad la idea era separarnos por unos días pero los días se convirtieron en semanas cuando ninguno de los dos dio el primer paso para volver.- continuo Francis mientras que Arthur bebía cortos sorbos de su vaso y miraba hacia la nada.- francamente ese tiempo me sirvió para muchas cosas y creo que a Arthur también pero supongo que ninguno de nosotros espero que apareciera un hermoso chinois."

*3 años antes.*

Arthur Kirkland, recientemente soltero, entro a un bar de carretera cualquiera a ahogar las penas. Aunque jamás admitiría que esas penas eran de amor.

Volvía de terminar un trabajo que, estaba seguro, en pareja hubiese sido mucho más corto y más divertido pero, desde que se había decidido a seguir su vida solo, todo se le hacía tedioso y difícil. Lamentablemente volver por Francis era igual de horrible.

Entro al bar y se sentó en la barra mentalizándose para una larga tarde de copa en copa y una noche en soledad. No alcanzaba a llevar dos vasos cuando siente una voz detrás de él.

- ¿Tu eres Kirkland aru? – al voltearse se encuentra cara a cara con un ¿chico? Asiático de rostro hermoso, cabello negro y ojos dorados.

- Si lo soy, ¿Quién y por qué quiere saberlo? – tenía a mano su preciada colt y no dudaría en usarla si es que el chico en cuestión era peligroso.

- Mi nombre es Yao, Wang Yao aru.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- soy un cazador como tu aru.- sin pedir permiso ni nada se sentó al lado del rubio.- He escuchado mucho de ti aru.- Arthur lo estudio, era delgado, excesivamente joven para ser un cazador, bajito y delicado.

- No creo que seas un cazador.- le dijo.- eres demasiado joven y no pareces ser fuerte.- agregó.- ahora vete y déjame beber en paz.- le hizo una seña al mesero para que rellenara su vaso. Antes de tomarlo estaba en suelo con el chino presionando con una rodilla su esternón, una cuchilla en su cuello y una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Qué no soy qué aru? – preguntó burlesco mientras se quitaba de encima del otro.

- Esta bien.- respondió el inglés poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con un gesto altivo.- debo admitir que tienes… habilidad.- se quedaron mirando unos pocos segundos antes de estallar en risas.- ven, te invito a un zumo.- camino hacia la barra.

- ¿Un zumo? ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? – le preguntó sentándose en un taburete.- Dame un vodka aru, tengo sed.- le pidió al mesero, pero este le miro negándose.

- Su identificación por favor.- le pide, el chino solo hace un mohín de resignación y la saca de su bolsillo.

- ¡Soy mayor de edad aru! – reclamo bastante infantilmente, Arthur, que lo observo todo el tiempo, pensó que era sumamente adorable. Cuando le sirvieron el vodka el chico un largo sorbo como para demostrar lo dicho.

Al final, después de todo, se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, Arthur nunca había conocido a alguien con quien sintiera que podía conversarlo todo, a excepción de Francis, pero con Yao pudo sincerarse sin temor. El chico también parecía ávido de hablar y las horas pasaron entre charlas.

- ¿Tengo entendido que siempre andas con tu pareja aru? – Preguntó el asiático luego de un largo rato.- se cuenta que son inseparables aru.- bebe un trago más de su vaso.

- ¡Ese idiota! – un muy ebrio Arthur golpeo la mesa con el puño.- Cree que por que lo amo tiene el derecho al engañarme, ¡damm frog! – Los vasos tintinearon como respuesta al golpe.- idiot… - termino murmurando, el chino no supo qué hacer en ese momento así que solo se paró a un lado de él y lo levantó de un brazo.

- Vamos aru, creo que ya estás muy ebrio.- el inglés se dejo llevar por el muchachito sin chistar, apesumbrado. Yao, mientras tanto, bastante más sobrio que el rubio, no supo donde llevarlo así que opto por ponerlo en su propia habitación en el motel, donde lo acostó en su propia cama.- aiyaa… - exclamó.- ¿qué hago con él aru? – se preguntó, al día siguiente tenía pensado ir a interrogar a unos testigos pero para eso necesitaba dormir. Al final se recostó a un lado del inglés buscando la comodidad que no encontró.

A la mañana siguiente el británico se despertó con una gran resaca, se movió en la cama intentado recordar en que parte del país estaba ahora mismo hasta que se topo con un cuerpo a su lado, instintivamente lo abrazo pensando que era Francis pero el aroma que llego a sus narices no era el abrumador perfume que su pareja usaba y que tenía ya impregnado en la piel. No, este era un aroma mucho más suave unido al delicioso olor del té fresco; se acurrucó contra ese aroma antes de que su cerebro le advirtiera de que no conocía a quien lo poseía, con cautela levanto las cobijas para ver a su lado, el delgado cuerpo de un ¿chico?

- What?! – exclamó cayendo de la estrecha cama. El cuerpo sobre ella se removió abriendo los lindos ojos lentamente y confundido.- ¿Quién… eres tú? – Recordó lo que sucediera el día anterior y se agarro la cabeza.- Dime que no tuvimos sexo.- le pide lastimeramente.

- No que yo lo recuerde aru.- responde el chino.- estabas tan ebrio que dudo que siquiera se te parara.- se pone de pie quitándose el largo cabello de la cara.- solo te traje aquí porque me dio pena dejarte tirado en la calle de lo borracho que estabas. No sabía dónde estabas alojando así que no tuve más remedio.- se acerca a la pequeña cocina de la habitación.- haré el desayuno, mientras báñate, apestas aru.- comenzó a sacar ollas y cosas de un bolso. El británico, viendo que no llegaría más allá con la conversación, se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Al salir un delicioso aroma le dio la bienvenida.

- Eso huele muy bien.- dice secándose el cabello.

- Es otra de mis especialidades aru.- dice el chino poniendo en la mesa dos platos con crepas.- no solo soy un gran cazador.- observa al inglés para burlarse pero se sonroja al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo del mayor.- Come mientras me baño aru.- le dice tomando otra toalla.- luego ve a tu cuarto, seguro tu compañero está esperando por ti aru.- sin agregar más se mete al baño.

El inglés de gruesas cejas recorre la habitación con la mirada y encuentra los papeles sobre el caso que el chino están investigando, no tiene ni la mas mínima gana de volver a su vacía habitación así que lo toma para revisarlo mientras come lo que el otro le sirvió.  
- Esto es delicioso.- siempre pensó que su ex novio era el mejor cocinero pero este chico, Yao, era igual de bueno.

Cuando el chino salió del baño se encontró con el británico aun en la mesa, bebiendo té y leyendo apasionado su informe del caso.

- Eso es privado aru.- le dice colocándose una camiseta.- deberías, al menos, haber pedido permiso para leerlo.- se sienta a su lado y le quita la taza de té algo molesto.- aunque quizá sea buena idea que una leyenda entre los cazadores me de alguna pista aru.- Arthur se sirvió otra taza de té para recuperar la que le habían quitado y asintió.

- Me parece bien.- realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que paso el resto de la mañana explicándole y enseñándole cosas que el chico no sabía. Yao resultó ser un alumno despierto y rápido para aprender así que a media tarde ya tenía todos los conocimientos que necesitaba para detener al ente que atormentaba a esa humilde familia.

- Si quieres puedes acompañarme aru.- el chino siempre había cazado solo pero le llamaba la atención ese rubio de hermosos ojos verdes.- siempre es más seguro cazar en parejas.- agrega.

Arthur no supo negarse, a pesar de solo conocerlo de un día ese chico le había hecho reír, lo ayudo a olvidar a Francis por unas horas, se sintió vivo.

- Vamos.- dijo por fin tomando su chaqueta.- iremos por algunas cosas a mi habitación.

La caza fue sencilla y terminaron pronto. Ambos eran buenos cazadores y Arthur tuvo que admitir que el chino era ágil y hábil.

- Aiyaa, temía que nos costaría más, tu reputación no es una farsa aru.- le dijo entrando a su habitación.- preparare algo de cenar ¿Te quedas? – esa inocente invitación fue el comienzo de un pequeño romance que duro cerca de un mes y que los tuvo cazando juntos, viajando por la carretera y visitando cientos de lugares interesantes.

Pero todo acabó la tarde en que Francis llamó entre lágrimas al británico. Los hermanos habían salido heridos en una cacería, tenían que verse en el hospital.

Arthur preparo sus cosas rápidamente.

- Puedo acompañarte aru.- le dijo Yao mientras los veía dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

- No te preocupes, iré a ver cómo están los chicos y una vez los vea bien regresaré.- le promete con un beso.- te llamaré y nos juntaremos otra vez.- la sonrisa que le regaló era cálida y el chino creyó en él.

Pero solo fue cosa de ver a Francis para recordar los buenos tiempos vividos y retomar la relación. La próxima vez que llamó a Yao fue para disculparse y explicar los vuelcos de su corazón.

También fue la última vez que hablaron.

* * *

Usurilantis : Hola, gracias por leer este capitulo también. Aquí se narra la relación con cejas y como termino. (Odienlo(?))Ya se van aclarando algunas cosas pero otras quedan al misterio. Espero te haya gustado.

Middo : Bienvenida, espero te guste este capitulo. Aún quedan misterios por resolver y muchas cosas emocionantes, así que puedes seguir la historia con confianza.

Nos vemos en un próximo capitulo.

Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4,1

Cap. 4,1

Se formo una especie de incomodo silencio cuando el francés termino de contar la historia, desde que los conocieran ambos europeos había estado juntos a los ojos de los menores y no se esperaban una ruptura así.

Menos una donde uno de ellos empezara una nueva relación.

- Nos encontramos a Wang un par de veces más.- dice Francis.- así que Arthur tuvo tiempo de explicarse, aunque creo que no salió muy bien.- agrega mirando al británico que mantenía la vista fija en algún punto al otro lado de la ventana.

-En realidad ninguna de las dos veces quiso hablar conmigo y la última vez que lo vi ya estaba en compañía de ese gigante ruso que no me deja acercarme.- suspiro el inglés.- no tengo excusas para lo que hice y si no pensara que mi relación con Francis vale la pena me arrepentiría de haberme alejado de él.- toma su botella de cerveza y por un buen rato nadie habló.

Alfred, mientras, pensaba en la situación, el chino le había encantado realmente desde que lo vio y no veía mayores problemas en conocerlo más, además no fue él el que termino la relación con Arthur, no era el malvado de la historia, él como el héroe que era no podía fijarse en un malvado. Era lindo y delicado pero según lo que Francis contó también era hábil y un buen cazador. Si, definitivamente seria amigo de Yao.

La conversación en la mesa derivó hacia el caso al que los mayores se dirigían aunque la mente del de lentes estaba puesta en el asiático. Busco con la mirada la mesa del pelinegro y la encontró al otro lado del salón; el asiático bebía del vaso que pidiera en la barra con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared frente a él, a su lado un tipo muy alto, de espaldas anchas y cara de niño leía unas notas y comentaba algo de vez en cuando. ¿Sería aquel el ruso que mencionó Arthur? En verdad era un gigante.

Yao se puso de pie y salió del bar desanimado, Alfred vio allí una oportunidad de hablar a solas con él y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada.

- ¿Dónde vas maldito git? – preguntó el inglés con su acostumbrado mal hablar, el menor solo lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y se despidió con un "vuelvo pronto".

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar al oriental, el chico fumaba apoyado en una van antigua y con la pintura gastada.

- ¿A qué viniste aru? – le pregunto en cuanto el chico se puso a su lado. Se veía algo molesto y trsite.

- Se que tuviste algo con Arthur pero no me importa.- le dice de golpe y sin tacto.- quiero que seamos amigos.- el mayor rió entretenido y saco una cajetilla de cigarros.

- ¿fumas? – al ver la negativa del otro saco uno para sí y lo encendió.- Si dices eso es porque no quede tan mal parado en la historia que te contaron aru.- dice abriendo la puerta de atrás de la van y sentándose.- ¿qué relación tienes con cejas de oruga aru? – pregunta.

Bueno, él siempre decía que Arthur tenia cejas demasiado grandes para ser humanas pero ese apodo no se le había ocurrido.

- Cada vez que Artie mueve las cejas son como dos orugas escapando de su cara.- ríe.- eso fue muy divertido.- agrega.- Creo que no me presenté, Alfred F. Jones.- le ofrece la mano.

El chino mira la mano y mira al chico un par de veces, luego sonríe y la estrecha.

- Wang Yao aru, Yao es mi nombre, para que no me digas Wang aru.- dice.- pero aun no me explicas cuál es tu relación con ellos aru, siempre he oído que son cazadores solitarios. Una agradable sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del menor.

-Son como nuestros padres.- le dice acomodándose a su lado.- ellos nos acogieron después de que una criatura matara a nuestros verdaderos padres y, well, nos enseñaron todo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre este mundo.- miraba hacia el frente cuando decía eso, rememorando los tiempos en que les mostraban, no siempre de buena manera, que, como y donde podían encontrar a las aterradoras criaturas de pesadilla.- han sido buenos con nosotros.- agrega.

El hombre chino se quedo en silencio unos minutos y luego lo miro.

- ¿Así que perdiste a tus padres aru? – Pregunta retóricamente.- bueno, todos los que estamos en el negocio partimos en algo parecido aru.- bota la colilla de su cigarrillo y lo pisa.- ¿Qué fue?

- Wendigo.- dice el menor. Yao lo mira con sorpresa.

- ¿Y cómo sobreviviste? – entre los cazadores, incluso los más curtidos, un wendigo eran palabras mayores y no se conocían historias de sobrevivientes a sus ataques.- los wendigos no dejan vivos aru.- agregó.

- Es casi lo mismo que dijeron ellos, supongo que tuve suerte o algo así.- Alfred estira los brazos al cielo y los baja.- quizá alguien en el cielo me cuida.- Yao bufó, como todos los cazadores era de los que creía fervientemente que no había nadie en el cielo cuidándolos.

- Aun eres un niño aru.- le dice con una sonrisita suave.- con el tiempo descubres que no hay nadie arriba para ti aru.- no lo decía de mal intención, solo era lo que de un modo u otro el chico debía averiguar. En cambio para Alfred eso era algo sin discusión, sus padres, desde que ellos eran muy pequeños, les habían enseñado que había ángeles custodiándolos y que los amaban.

- Y tu pareces un viejo diciendo esa cosas.- dijo refunfuñando.- el que no creas no significa que no existas, imagina la de gente que no cree en las cosas que nosotros conocemos.- agrega.

- Buen punto.- ríe el mayor y saca otro cigarrillo.- aunque agradezco que la gente normal no lo sepa aru, conocer este mundo nunca es bueno.

El silencio cayó entre ambos por un largo rato, a pesar de ellos ninguno de los dos deseaba terminar la conversación así.

- ¿Y tú? – Pregunta de pronto el rubio.- acabas de decir que todos entramos a este mundo de una manera parecida, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente. ¿Cuál era su historia? Era igual de cruel que todas las otras e igual de triste, tan desgarradora y sangrienta como todas.

- Al igual que muchos otros chinos mis padres salieron de nuestro país buscando algo mejor aru.- encendió el nuevo cigarrillo.- yo solo era un niño y mi hermanito apenas había nacido aru.- dice mirando a la nada.- pero llegamos acá y nos establecimos, al poco tiempo baba* había encontrado un trabajo y teníamos una situación más estable que la que teníamos en la vieja China.- fuma lentamente como tratando de ordenar los recuerdos. No sé bien cuando paso ni como, supongo que fue una especie de trauma aru pero una mañana mis padres habían muertos y me encontraba solo con mi hermanito en una ciudad que apenas entendía lo que decía.- Alfred intentó imaginar la situación de ese niño y compararla con la suya, en ambos casos lo único que podía imaginar fue desesperación.

- ¿Fue algo inhumano? – preguntó. El chino negó con la cabeza.

- Fue un grupo que confundió a mi padre con el dueño del negocio aru.- le dice.- pensaban que era él el que transportaba el dinero del día. Como mi baba le dijo que no ellos simplemente los mataron aru… - una nota amarga se dejo oír en la voz del mayor.- al final nos acogieron en un refugio para niños aru y luego nos enviaron a una casa donde una familia cuidaba a huérfanos como nosotros.- algo en eso recuerdo hizo que el chino se tensara lo suficiente como para que el americano lo notara.- curiosamente esa pareja de amables ancianos solo aceptaba asiáticos en su casa aru, así que cuando llegamos allí tuvimos mucha compañía familiar, habían dos chica, una de Taiwán y una de Vietnam, un alegre chico coreano y… -se detuvo, Alfred lo miró y pudo notar como su respiración cambiaba y su rostro se tensionaba.- un pequeño japonés, un buen niño de nombre Kiku aru.- desde allí todo fue un monologo del chino, Alfred no tuvo las fuerzas para interrumpir la terrible historia que el asiático le contaba.

* * *

El capitulo 4 esta dividido en dos partes porque necesitaba hacer que el monologo de Yao fuera mas intenso, espero haberlo logrado.

Perdonen lo corto de ambos capítulos, los compensare con los que siguen. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

Middo: Bueno, así son las historias, te sorprenden. Claro que son los mejores, ya pronto se verá el porque y como fue que consiguieron el titulo. Espero que este capitulo te agrade y sigas interesada en la historia. Muchas gracias por escribir.

Usurilantis: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. ¿Odiaste al chino hermoso? Bueno, espero que mas adelante te agrade. Seguirá saliendo en la historia. Mientras espero que esta mitad de su historia te guste. Besos, nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 4,2

Cap. 4,2

Llevábamos un par de años viviendo allí y te aseguro que todo iba bien. Había empezado la escuela, dominaba el idioma y mi hermanito crecía fuerte y sano aru. Después del horror vivido nos sentíamos felices.

Como era el mayor de todos los niños pronto los demás comenzaron a llamarme gege* como lo hacia mi hermanito Xian. Me seguían a todos lados pidiéndome una cosa u otra aru y los ancianos que nos cuidaban disfrutaban al vernos.

Cumplí los once años en esa casa aru, mi hermano llego a los seis y los demás se repartían entre los siete y nueve años. Los ancianos nunca nos dejaron ir, al final decidieron quedarse con todos nosotros e hicieron los papeles para que eso fuera así. Demás está decir que nos sentíamos tan contentos aru, éramos familia y nadie nos separaría; todos creíamos que sería una buena vida, yo lo creía fervientemente, nos lo merecíamos. No puedo decir con claridad cuando fue que todo cambio aru, no recuerdo si fue de golpe o fue poco a poco pero de lo que estoy seguro es que las risas se acabaron y que todo se volvió la peor de las pesadillas.

Una noche nos llamaron al comedor muy tarde en la noche, al entrar lo primero que vimos fue a un policía colgando del techo, tenia múltiples heridas y se desangraba rápidamente sobre un extraño símbolo dibujado en el suelo. A continuación voltee a ver a los ancianos que nos miraban con siniestras sonrisas e idénticos ojos completamente negros. Mi primer impulso fue gritar pero no podía hacerlo aru, si lo hacía asustaría a los más pequeños así que solo los empuje tratando de alejarlos de allí. Kiku, el niño que me seguía en edad y un jovencito muy dulce e inteligente, entendió de inmediato que es lo que trataba de hacer y me ayudo con dos de los niños, mi hermanito Xian y la linda niña Lin, yo me encargue de cargar con el revoltoso Yong soo y la más pequeña, Mei mei; pero aun así no fue suficiente, mientras huíamos logaron atrapar a Lin y a Yong soo, tuvimos que escuchar sus gritos de dolor y auxilio mientras tratábamos de salvarnos…

Kiku y yo tratamos de esconder a los dos pequeños que nos quedaban, así podríamos mantenerlos a salvo mientras nosotros, mas grande y rápidos, esquivábamos y alejábamos a los mayores de ellos. Pero tú sabes cómo es de perra la vida y nada sale como deseas aru, les prometimos que iríamos por ellos y que los mantendríamos a salvo, que no hicieran ruido. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente para no tener miedo, lo sé porque los vi hacerlo… y esa fue la última vez que los ví.

Corrí con Kiku de la mano, la casa olía a sangre por todos lados y eso me provocaba nauseas pero debía contenerme aru, tenía que sacarlos de allí. Unos gritos de puro terror recorrieron las paredes y nos helaron la sangre, no quiero imaginar que fue lo que les hicieron para que gritaran de ese modo, eran… alaridos de dolor y desesperación. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero como imaginaras no logramos hacer nada, aun estaban abrazados mientras la sangre y la vida se les escapaban de sus pequeños cuerpecitos.

Los siguientes éramos nosotros, los cuchillos que portaban estaban rojos y goteaban con la sangre de nuestra familia aru, yo estaba paralizado de miedo y sé que Kiku a mi lado también lo estaba, por dentro lo único que quería era ir a abrazar a los pequeños, a mi querido hermanito menor pero debía pensar en Kiku y en mi mismo, nosotros aun vivíamos y teníamos que salir de allí a salvo.

Corrimos por los pasillos agarrados de la mano, dándonos fuerzas aru, pasamos por debajo del cadáver del policía y llegamos a la puerta esperanzados pero estaba cerrada con llave; por allí no podíamos salir. Ya desesperados miramos a todos lados, en la cocina una ventana abierta era nuestra única escapatoria así que corrimos hasta ella. Me trepe al marco de la ventana y desde allí alce a Kiku para ayudarlo a caer al otro lado pero la firme mano del anciano fue más rápida y me lo quito antes de que pudiera sacarlo de allí… mientras se lo llevaban la mujer levanto el cuchillo dispuesta a matarme pero Kiku se soltó lo suficiente como para empujarme por la venta y que cayera lejos de ellos aru. Eso salvo mi vida.

Corrí alejándome de allí lo más rápido que pude, grite hasta hacerme daño en la garganta pero vivíamos apartados y nadie me escuchó. Temía que ellos salieran de la casa tras de mí y me encontraran, que terminaran conmigo pero tuve la enorme suerte de encontrar la patrulla del policía muerto. Me metí dentro rápido y cerré todas las puertas con seguro y luego solo me dediqué a pedir ayuda por la radio durante mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron las patrullas y me encontraron escondido bajo un asiento.

Sé que revisaron la casa por completo pero solo encontraron los cadáveres de mis niños y el del asesinado policía; ni Kiku ni los ancianos estaban allí, no sé porque pero se lo llevaron, nadie pudo encontrarlos por más que los buscaron incluso dando sus señas en los noticiaros aru.

Como es costumbre me pidieron que contara lo sucedido una y otra vez, me repetían siempre las mismas preguntas y aunque repetí, juré y aseguré jamás me creyeron cuando les dije que ambos tenían los ojos negros, completamente negros aru. Me dijeron que era producto del shock, que la iluminación, que muchas otras cosas pero yo estoy seguro de lo que vi, muy seguro aru. No fue hasta que apareció un cazador que logré dar respuesta a las muchas preguntas de mi cabeza aru, él me hizo muchas preguntas también pero eran diferentes: ¿A qué olía? ¿Oí alguna vez a los ancianos hablar solos o en lenguas extrañas? ¿Si vi símbolos raros, marcas de sangre o cosas así aru? Respondí a todo sinceramente e incluso le mencioné lo de los ojos rosjos porque de alguna razón él me pareció diferente y tal vez él me creería. Estaba muy interesado en lo que tenía que decir sobre eso y ahí fue que tome la confianza para pedirle que me dijera todo lo que sabía, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar a Kiku y vengar a mis hermanitos aru, pero él se negó rotundamente, me dijo que nunca debía entrar a ese mundo. Pero no soy tan fácil de hacer a un lado así que lo busque hasta que di con él y comencé a seguirlo, trato de esquivarme pero volví a verlo en el entierro de mis hermanitos y no me aparté de su lado hasta que accedió a contarme lo que sabía y llevarme con él.

"Esta sería la primera vez que se oye hablar de demonios" me dijo un día mientras conducía por la carretera "Ni siquiera los cazadores más viejos han visto uno, se sabe que existen por los antiguos escritos o por la misma biblia pero hasta conocerte jamás supe de nadie que haya visto un demonio o que haya sobrevivido para contarlo"

Aquel cazador me enseño todo lo que sabía y mucho más, se obsesiono junto a mí con el tema de los demonios, estudiábamos juntos todo lo que llegaba a nuestras manos aru, tratamos de buscar ayuda e información con otros cazadores pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que todos eludían el tema, era como si preferían mantener a los demonios dentro de una burbuja de fantasía aru, como si negarlos o no oír de ellos no los hiciera tan reales como él y yo sabíamos que eran. Como aun estaba en entrenamiento mi maestro salía de caza sin mí muchas veces, aunque cuando era cerca o sencilla me llevaba, fue en uno de esos viajes que conoció a Arthur y Francis; al volver me contó mucho sobre ellos, quedo asombrado de los buenos cazadores que eran, del buen equipo que formaban. Les habló de nuestro caso y prometieron ponerse en contacto si es que averiguaban algo, fue mi primer indicio sobre ellos y fueros los primeros en creernos aru. Por eso quería conocerlos…

Fue gracias a un dato de ellos que logramos dar con una pista de los ancianos y mi hermanito, al parecer viajaban juntos y se toparon con ellos en un pueblo cerca de las montañas. Aunque sabía que era peligroso mi maestro me llevó, de una u otra forma yo hubiera ido igual aru así que prefirió evitar problemas llevándome desde el principio, así podía vigilarme según él. Pero al llegar solo encontramos los cuerpos sin vida de ambos ancianos, tenían los ojos extrañamente quemados y sus cuerpos retorcidos como si hubiesen sentido muchísimo dolor al morir, internamente me sentí feliz por eso aunque hubiese preferido matarlos yo mismo. Lamentablemente de Kiku nada se supo, no encontramos su cuerpo ni tampoco señas de estuviera con vida, quizá alguien más se lo llevo, quizá huyó, quizá… tantas cosas…

Decidí seguir en la cacería porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer aru, ya me había acostumbrado a esa vida y, además, tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a que otras personas no pasaran por lo mismo que yo viví. También era una manera de mantener vivo el recuerdo de mi hermano y los demás niños que no pude salvar ese día aru, si sobreviví esa noche fue por una razón y para mi es esta.

Hace un año mi maestro falleció mientras trataba de acabar con un nido de vampiros, para ese entonces yo ya había conocido a Arthur y bueno… supongo que ya sabes que paso entre nosotros aru. Ya no cazábamos juntos como antes pero aun así para mi él fue la familia que me quedó después de tanta desgracia, aun me duele haberlo perdido. Pero me dejo un buen legado, un gran conocimiento, todas sus herramientas y a Ivan aru… él lo encontró y lo trajo a mí, me dijo que lo cuidara y le enseñara como él lo había hecho conmigo aru. Es un gran chico con una triste historia, como todos aquí, y ha sido una compañía insuperable, me alegra mucho tenerlo conmigo aru…

* * *

Middo: Hola! Bueno, la parte intensa de la historia de Yao es esta. Espero que te haya gustado aunque creo que deja bastantes incógnitas. Escribire un especial donde se verá la historia de Arthur y Francis, sus inicios y como fue que ganaron esa reputación. Alfred se siente atraído por Yao pero como funcione su relación es algo que se verá con el tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero verte en el próximo capitulo.

Invitado san(?) Muchas gracias por leer y espero que no hayas muerto antes de que subiera esta segunda parte. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Kokoa Kirkland: Bienvenida y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia. Espero verte en los próximos capítulos y que sigas disfrutando de ella.


	6. Chapter 5

Mientras eso sucedía fuera dentro los europeos intentaban no demostrar que el hecho de que el joven Alfred fuera tras el chino los tenía angustiados. Arthur temía que Yao usara al rubio para vengarse de alguna extraña manera oriental mientras que Francis temía que al tener al hermoso asiático cerca su novio volviera a sentir cosas por él y lo dejara.

Para Matthew, frente a ellos, ese revoltijo de pensamiento en las cabezas de los mayores le producía un intenso dolor. Desde pequeño que tenia eso que él, ahora, llamaba "el click", una especie de sensibilidad especial que le permitía saber lo que los otros pensaban, entre muchas otras cosas. Normalmente podía controlarlo y no escuchar o sentir nada durante mucho tiempo pero junto a su "familia" se descontrolaba sin saber porque, cuando estaban preocupados o asustados le parecían que emitían señales mucho más fuertes y él era como un receptor que captaba todos sus pensamientos. Debía admitir que esa habilidad le había resultado bastante útil en ciertos casos donde el testigo o el culpable omitían un detalle; nunca encontró la manera de mencionar esa habilidad a Alfred o a sus maestros, mucho menos después de que dijeran que los cazadores debían cuidarse de aquellos llamados "psíquicos", podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

Matthew se cuidaba mucho de usar el click, no quería que su hermano o los europeos creyeran que él era malo, solo que había veces en que no podía controlarlo. Además, él mismo le temía a ese poder, cuando niño sus padres se sorprendían cuando él les mencionaba que iba a visitarlos tal o cual persona y se cumplía, o sabia donde estaba aquello que sus padres o hermano perdían pero todo fue diferente la noche en que despertó llorando gritando que su hermano iba a morir. Fue tras mucho esfuerzo de sus padres que logro calmarse pero la imagen de Alfred siendo atropellado se quedo en su cabeza durante el resto de la noche, al otro día fueron a la escuela como siempre pero todo comenzaba a replicarse como en su sueño y empezó a temblar. Alcanzó a gritar cuando Alfred cruzaba la calle como él lo había soñado y eso fue lo que le salvó la vida al mayor, dejo de cruzar momentos antes de que un vehículo perdiera el control y pasara a toda velocidad por donde el muchachito rubio hubiese estado de seguir caminando. Esa misma noche su madre le suplico, entre sollozos, que jamás volviera a mencionar los malos sueños, que no los dijera para que no se volvieran realidad.

Y así lo hizo, no volvió a mencionar los sueños malos, no siquiera ese donde una criatura aterradora entraba a la casa y destrozaba a sus padres. Pero aun sin mencionarlo se hizo realidad.

Esos recuerdos trajeron un fuerte dolor de cabeza al actual Matt quien decidió que ya estaba cansado de la tensión en la mesa así que se levantó y caminó hacia la barra por una cerveza. No era mucho de beber pero sabía que un buen trago podría ahogar el click, al menos por un tiempo.

Después del primer sorbo pudo notar lo divertido de la situación, Alfred había sido flechado por el mismo chico que alguna vez flecho a Arthur.

- La vida da muchas vueltas.- sonrió mas relajado ahora que estaba lejos del zumbido mental de los rubios.

- ¿Tú estabas con el tipo que se llevo al pequeño Yao? – una infantil voz con marcado acento ruso se escuchó a sus espaldas. Al voltear el muchacho se encontró frente a frente con un gigante de casi dos metros que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Eh? Well, yes, es mi hermano.- responde un poco a la defensiva, él no era un debilucho pero estaba seguro de que no podría hacer nada contra ese chico.

- ¿Es un buen tipo? – pregunto entonces el eslavo. Ahí fue que el menor de los Jones lo observo mejor. El chico era alto sí pero su apariencia era más bien la de un niño grande que la de una persona amenazante, tenía unos lindos ojos color amatista que mantenían cierto grado de inocencia impropia de la gente en ese lugar.

- Sí lo es.- le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano pero es una buena persona.- la sonrisa tímida que se dibujo en la boca del chico le confirmo lo que pensaba antes, que ese chico no debería estar allí. El click volvió a activarse y esta vez con una fuerza abrumadora.

Tuvo que sujetarse de la barra para no caer, las imágenes se sucedían una a otra a una velocidad vertiginosa y todas tenían relación con el ruso que acababa de conocer.

Lo vio de niño cuidado por una muchacha algo mayor que él y sumamente hermosa. Lo vio un poco más crecido mirando la cunita de una niña recién nacida, lo vio jugando en la nieve, acompañado de dos adultos que parecían ser sus padres. Lo vio en el funeral de ambos con la mano de su hermana mayor y su hermana menor acompañándolo.

El viaje a USA desde su Rusia natal cuando ya era un jovencito gracias a un trabajo que consiguió la hermana mayor, como lograron adaptarse y vivir medianamente cómodos, como inicio la escuela y cuido de su hermanita que lo adoraba… y la noche en el nido de vampiros ataco.

- Tus… tus hermanas fueron asesinadas por unos vampiros… - dice sin poder evitarlo mirándolo sin ver.- ellas te protegieron por eso ahora cazas… quieres vengarlas… - el súbito ataque psíquico lo dejo agotado y si no es por fuertes brazos del muchacho hubiese caído.

-Da… - dice el chico en su idioma.- eso fue lo que paso pero tu ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

Sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con otros color amatista y el click volvió a encenderse.

- Tú lo sabes… tú también posees el click.- le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿No es así? – el joven ruso ensombreció su mirada unos segundos pero luego volvió a su eterna sonrisa tímida.

- No le llamo click.- dice.- para mi es mas como una radio mal sintonizada.- agrega apoyándose en la barra.- pero no sabía que hubiera otros como yo… ya rad.- le hace una seña a Elizabetha.- dos vodkas, mi amigo lo necesita.- le dio a la camarera una adorable sonrisa de esas a las que no podías negarles nada.- vamos a sentarnos ¿da? Tus amigos no dejan de mirarnos.- indica hacia la mesa donde Francis y Arthur, el francés mayormente, los miraban con algo que podía pasar fácilmente como desaprobación.

- Son muy protectores.- comenta con una risita nerviosa.- supongo que debido a las circunstancias su reacción no es la de siempre.- agrega evitando el contacto visual, desde que el chico se acercara su "click" estaba a toda máquina y estaba seguro de que podría leer la mente de ambos adultos con tan solos mirarlos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el chico ruso cuando se sentaron y segundos después de que Lily dejara los vasos de vodka en la mesa, vasos que el rubio miro con notorio recelo.

- Eso deberías poder decirlo ¿Non? – Pregunta con una sonrisa.- Sé que puedes leerlo de mi mente.- observa tranquilo el vaso con el transparente liquido intentado concentrarse y poder enviar claramente la información al joven eslavo.

El ruso, mientras, se sentía confundido. Desde niño que tenía esa especie de… capacidad para poder sentir y ver cosas que otras personas no podían pero nunca pensó en ella como algo tan especial. Más bien le servía para cosas simples, saber que decir para no molestar a los mayores, saber cuando alguien mentía o encontrar cosas perdidas. También podía ver una especie de luz de distintos colores que envolvía a las personas, todos tenían uno, siempre distintos, y con el tiempo aprendió a identificarlos, así podía saber a quién acercarse para pedir ayuda o de quien escabullirse. Por eso se aferró a Yao en cuanto lo conoció, lo envolvía el mismo color que a su buena hermana mayor. Aun así nunca había hecho algo como leer a propósito la mente de alguien más aun así se esforzó, centro todo se pensamiento en ese chico.

- Ma… Mateo… - comenzó a decir.- Matty… - se frotó la sien.- no distingo bien, zhal'.- se disculpo son coz suave.

- Oh, non, non.- le dijo el otro.- estuviste bastante cerca.- le regalo una sonrisa.- Me llamo Matthew pero me dicen Matty mayormente.- tomó el vaso de vodka pero sin atreverse a tomarlo aun.- un gusto conocerte Ivan.- agrega. Con ese chico al lado era mucho más fácil manejar el "click" y en verdad le intrigaba saber por qué.

- Oh, eres bueno.- exclamo con autentica sorpresa el muchacho más alto.- ¿siempre haces esto? – Pregunta bebiendo un sorbo de su trago.- no te matara.- ríe.- solo bébelo.

Un solo y único le basto al rubio para asegurar que su garganta sería incapaz de soportar el ardor de ese licor nunca más.

- Creo que paso, de por vida.- bromea y deja el vaso en la mesa.- normalmente nunca esta fuerte.- agrega.- no sé porque estando cerca de ti aumento tanto… me intriga.

El ruso no lo había pensado pero comenzó a notar lo mismo, estando cerca de Matthew era más sencillo ver los colores y en ese momento tenía ante sus ojos toda una sinfonía de vibrante colorido.

- Pravda… - murmura el más alto.- es extraño pero es verdad.- pudo ver como ambos europeos tenían la vista fija en él y en lo que hacía con Matt, podía sentir su recelo.- aunque es molesto.- agrega bebiendo su vodka. Para Matthew, que no conocía el mundo de los colores, todo era especial, sentía el zumbido de muchos pensamientos fluyendo a su alrededor; a diferencia de lo que pensaba no era molesto y no le costaba nada ignorarlos o poner atención a uno solo. Incluso podía sentir la mente de su hermano quien estaba afuera conversando con Yao. Por un momento se sintió poderoso, capaz de saber lo que fuera de cualquier persona y luego ese mismo pensamiento lo aterró a tal extremo que dio un respingo en la silla. Era como si alguien, dentro de su cabeza le hubiera insinuado eso con malas, muy malas intenciones.

Ivan, intertanto, también sintió el llamado, algo o alguien le indicaba que ver el aura de la gente no lo era todo, podía controlar a la gente, provocarles dolor, saber sus miedos más profundos y cómo manejarlos. Lo sobrevino un enorme dolor de cabeza e incluso gimió cerrando los ojos, lo único que deseaba era que esa voz saliera de su cabeza; no le gustaba que estuviera allí.

En un rincón apartado y oscuro del bar la pequeña y delicada Lily se agarraba la cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos; la voz en su mente le recordaba lo que hizo con sus padres la tarde en que se enfado, cuando, entre gritos y llantos infantiles, prendió fuego a su casa y a sus padres con solo el poder de su mente. Y ahora esa oscura voz le recordaba lo que había hecho y lo que podía hacer si es que lo deseaba, no era difícil tocar esas paredes de madera y prenderle fuego… muy sencillo. Deseo fuertemente que su hermano estuviera allí, el la había ayudado a controlarse y a evitar los recuerdos, le había ayudado a superar la culpa por la muerte de sus padres y sobre todo, a aceptar esa condición y poder manejarla.

Y ahora tenía miedo de perder el control.

* * *

Se había publicado mal la primera vez, me disculpo .

Ahora... espero.

Gracias a Kokoa Kirkland por avisarme 3 y muchas gracias por leer :3

Anon san! Se te extrañanaba! Espero que te guste este capitulo~

Nina: Bienvenida y espero que te guste como va avanzando la historia~ nos vemos pronto.


End file.
